


A Sad Reunion

by Kris_Creations



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Avalanche, Experimentation, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, One Shot, Other, Post-Crisis Core - Freeform, Professor Hojo - Freeform, SOLDIER - Freeform, Suggested forced pregnancy, Unethical Experimentation, hojo is a sick bastard, mad aerith, may turn this into a comic on my tumblr, quick fic, sad aerith, suggested sperm donor, unexpected reunion, zack is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Creations/pseuds/Kris_Creations
Summary: Ok, sooooo you know how after Aerith is captured and Hojo says he’d like to reproduce her at that board meeting? Well, here’s something I thought of for what could’ve happened after he got back from the meeting and wasn’t immediately stopped by Avalanche...
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Sad Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hojo is a creep and I can absolutely see him doing something like this as a way to try to break Aerith’s psyche...

H- I have returned, my dear.

A- ...

H- Oh, don’t be like that when I come bearing good news! Sometime in the near future, you will get the opportunity to not be so lonely!

A- ?

H- You see, I put in a request to have you no longer be the last of your people...by fulfilling you to become a mother.

A- ! (Aerith gives a small glare, but refuses to give him that strong of a reaction.)

H- Don’t give me that look. You should be grateful! You’ll no longer be all alone in here... (he glances at the wall and smirks as he remembered something) and don’t worry about the donor. I already have a specimen in mind that I’ve wished to test on for some time.

(He pushes a button on his phone and a door opens on the wall, revealing a test tube. The contents of the tube come into the light and Aerith gasps in shock and tries everything she can to swallow the lump forming in her throat. The “specimen” has bandages all over his body, but his head was left untouched. His eyes shut, as though he was in a deep sleep; his charcoal black hair styled the same as how she remembered him. Hojo walks over to the tube and starts rambling about the history of this subject.)

H- This is an ex SOLDIER we’ve had to...dispose of. His heart may no longer be beating, but our scientific prowess can extract the reproductive cells we’d need. As I said about your mother, I couldn’t just leave a potential experiment out in the dessert to rot away! Especially not this one! You see, before his death, this SOLDIER was a 1st class operative that we did some Mako testing on. The fool chose to escape and hide our other test subject away, though, and tried to dive back into this hornets nest of a city. When he got here, it took a full battalion to take him out and he eventually gave into his injuries. His body was then found and brought to me as per procedure.

(Aerith was doing all she could to not be effected by this information, but her efforts were to no avail, for Hojo saw her hands shaking like crazy.)

H- Ah! That’s right...I had heard this SOLDIER was rather close to you some odd years ago. This is truly a touching reunion then!

(His face contorted to a corrupted smile, a smile that held no regrets and was satisfied with his actions and words. A heavy knock came from the door and Hojo sent the specimen back into the wall with an annoyed sigh)

H- Well, I hope you can reconsider the offer now that you know who the donor could be.

(As soon as Hojo turned his back and made his way to the door, Aerith couldn’t contain the lump anymore and she let down a tear. How could someone be so cruel?! How could anyone do that to someone so sweet and amazing?! How dare they force him to break his promise?! “I’ll see you. I promise.” The memory crosses her mind as more tears fall. Before her face begins to drown, however; Hojo bursts back into the room and clutters his way into his observatory. A group of people come barreling in after him, two of them Aerith recognized.)

A- Cloud! Tifa! You came for me!  
...  
(After the fighting subsided, Cloud and the others started to leave the damaged room. Aerith stood in the back, looking at the wall where the subject was stored away. A sad haze came over her eyes one last time and she gives a small smile.)

A- Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I theorize Shinra collects the corpses of battle for experimentation...especially the corpses of their SOLDIERs. So, once Zack died and Cloud limps off with the Buster Sword, I’d think a Shinra helicopter came and scooped up Zack’s body along with a few other soldiers and delivered them to Hojo...


End file.
